fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silence (staff)
The Silence Staff (サイレスの杖 Sairesu no tsue lit. Silence Rod) is a recurring Staff from the Fire Emblem Series. Depending on the game in question, this staff allows its user to either inflict the Silence condition upon a selected enemy unit or all enemy units on the current battlefield. In doing so, the enemy unit(s) in question will be effectively sealed from employing both the arcanes and staves for a fixed number of turns. This staff also appears in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga as the ☆Silence Staff (ちんもくの杖 Chinmoku no tsue), where it is bound to Leteena. In Fates, the staff is simply referred to as Silence (神風招来 Kamikaze Shorai, lit. Divine Wind Invitation) and is classified as a Hoshidan Rod. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |-- |70% |-- |1-Atk/4 |-- |Seals an enemy's magic for 1 turn. HP Cost: 10. Exp: 8 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |Deirdre |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Sara • Saias |- |Steal |Enemy Priest x2 - Ch. 17B • Enemy Saias - Ch. 22 • Enemy Alfan - Ch. 23 • Enemy Dark Mage - Ch. 24 • Enemy Dark Mage - Ch. 24x • Enemy Dark Mage x2 - Final |- |Visit |Ch. 12 - Village (Must have saved all the children in Ch. 11x) • Ch. 20 - Village |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Leteena |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 - Village '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 24 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand • Tower of Valni - Floor 6: bottom left Chest (random of 4) |- |Secret Shops |Grado Keep (Creature Campaign) |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Oliver |- |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |} Fire Emblem Fates |Treasure |Birthright Chapter 16 - Chest • Conquest Chapter 25 - Chest |} Gallery File:Silence Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''Silence Staff', as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Silence Staff (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the ☆Silence Staff from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Silence Staff (FE10).png|Ilyana wielding the Silence Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:FE14 Silence.jpg|Azama wielding Silence in Fates. File:FE3 Silence Staff.gif|Animation of Yuliya casting Silence in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Silence Staff.png|Lana casting Silence on an enemy Dark Mage in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Silence Staff.png|Ced casting Silence on an enemy Dark Mage in Thracia 776. File:Silence.png|Natasha casting Silence on an enemy Revenant in The Sacred Stones. File:Silence (FE9).png|An enemy Bishop attempting to cast Silence on Mist in Path of Radiance. File:Silence (FE10 Animation Still).png|An enemy Bishop casting Silence on Laura in Radiant Dawn. Category:Long Range Weapons